Paparazzi Hell
by andiwainne
Summary: 21 year old Troy and Gabriella Bolton have just had their first child. what happens when they are hounded by the paparazzi and they decide to run away together for their sanity and the safety of their child.what happens when they bond is put to the test.M
1. Chapter 1

Troy Bolton walked into his 3 storey house at 5:00pm. When he stepped in all his maids were making dinner and cleaning up. He said hello to them and went upstairs to go look for shadow, his dog. When he found shadow she was in the baby's nursery watching over a sleeping mother and a tiny baby. "Gabi, Gabriella, Brie" he whispered trying not to wake the baby up. "Troy is that you" she asked groggily.

"Yeah, it's me baby" Gabriella sat up and the tiny baby on her chest started whimpering. Troy stood up and took the baby from her. The baby started to calm down knowing that she was in her father's arms. "She has your personality and eyes you know that right" Gabriella teased. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "come in" troy called softly. "Sir maam your dinner is ready" "thanks Kate" said Gabriella. Kate then left the family to make their way down. Troy gently eased the baby onto his chest where her tiny hand grabbed a fistful of his shirt, letting him know she was not planning on letting go anytime soon. Gabriella grabbed a baby blanket and a bib and followed them out the door.

April-Angel Jasmine Bolton was only four days old. She was a tiny baby considering she was one and a half months early. She rarely ever cried and was a real daddy's girl. She liked to snuggle up to her daddy when he came from basketball practice. She was the newest baby in the celebrity world and everyone was dying for a picture of the baby from the hottest couple in tinsel town.

"So how was practise? Did the guys tease you about being a dad?"

Troy chuckled slightly trying not to wake the sleeping baby on his chest. "How did you know? They are coming round to meet this little cutie on Tuesday and Wednesday and the gang's coming over soon." Gabriella took a fork and fed him some fried rice and sweet and sour chicken. He adjusted the baby on his chest so her feet would not hurt while he sat down. He held both her tiny feet in one hand while his other hand held her against his chest while stroking up and down at the same time. Gabriella fed herself while feeding him at the same time. The baby then started to whimper and then she began to cry. Troy looked at the clock and realised that she was hungry. "Are you ready for her" he asked Gabriella while rocking the baby back and forth. "Yeah, I'm ready" she answered. Troy handed her the wailing baby who she then latched onto her breast the baby automatically started drinking while Troy continued to eat. "There you go April, mommy wouldn't make you go hungry now would she" Gabriella cooed while stroking the top of the baby's head. Troy took their plates to the kitchen. "Guys you can have the day off tomorrow I only need one person to look after Gabi while I am away." Troy said to his helpers. "Can we still stay to help Mrs.Bolton if she needs anything?" Kate asked. "Yea sure"

21 year old Troy Bolton was the star player for the LA Lakers and one of the most well known celebrities. Gabriella Bolton was the most wanted woman in Hollywood and the wife of the most wanted man for three years and they had just had their first child. All the magazines wanted to be the one to display the cutest family


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriella woke up at 2:30 am because of the baby crying. She was about to get out of bed when Troy pulled her back down and told her to stay while he goes and looks after the baby. When he went into the nursery the baby was wailing at the top of her lungs. Troy knew she was not hungry because it was only half an hour since she had been last fed. He picked her up and rocked her back and forth all the way to the changing table. He put her down and started to change her diaper. While he was doing this he was singing:

You are my sunshine

My lovely sunshine

You make me happy when skies are grey

You'll never know dear

How much I love you

So please don't take my sunshine away.

By the time troy was finished the baby was calm and staring up at her dad with her big blue eyes. Gabriella then came in and stood beside watching the little girl while troy was trying to get her to sleep. "Did I wake you" he asked Gabriella "no but I wanted to see her" she replied. They were so fascinated by the beautiful baby girl and still could not get over the fact that she was theirs. Troy placed the baby in her bassinette and placed his arms around Gabriella. She leaned back against him while they watched their daughter drift of into la-la land. They stood their watching her until Gabriella turned in his arms and planted her head in his chest. He held her even tighter against his body and placed his chin on her head. "It's gonna be hard tomorrow" Gabriella said with a heavy sigh. "Why? Because of the paparazzi" she nodded against his chest. "What if they hurt her troy? You know how they are and I can't live with myself if they hurt her." Gabriella looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Troy used his thumb to wipe away her tears and placed a loving kiss on her forehead. "Baby look at me. I will be right there with you and we'll have the body guard with us if anything happens okay." She nodded her head in his chest as he continued to soothe her. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and on her temple. She flattened her head against his chest so her ears were pressed to his chest. "I love you" she said as his heartbeat lulled her to sleep. "I love you too, more than you can ever know" he kissed her forehead while running his hands up and down her back. Gabriella got so comfortable and warm that she fell asleep in his arms. He heard her breathing steady and realise that she had fell asleep on him. He picked her up gently and brought her to their bedroom. He put her into the bed and tucked her in. he stood there watching her chest rise and fall before climbing in beside her. He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her around her waist. She turned in her sleep to rest her head on his chest while he just tightened his grip on her. He lay down thinking for a little while about trying to get away from his hectic life of being a celebrity for the sake of his wife and daughter. His mind then drifted to their conversation earlier. At 10 tomorrow morning they were going to make their way to a get together with their families and the gang and their parents. They were always hounded by the paparazzi and it had gotten crazy now because of the birth of April. He thought back to the time where he almost killed one of them when Gabi was 6 months pregnant.

_**Flashback**_

_Gabriella and troy had a doctors appointment to get to and troy was trying desperately to get her out of the house because of the time for their appointment. "Baby come on, we are gonna be so late" "I am coming I just can't find the house keys" "sweetheart I have got that so come on please" he pleaded with her. She eventually came down the steps wearing a low cut maternity top and maternity boy shorts. Even though she was 6 months pregnant she looked extremely sexy to him. She slowly walked down the steps being extremely careful because of her pregnancy. When she was on the last steps he put his arms out to help her. She then stood in front of him looking extremely annoyed and upset. "What's wrong baby. Don't you want to go?" He cooed softly. "Yeah but I can't find my favourite pair of black and white vans." "They're in my car so if you put on your flip flops and when you get in the car you put your vans on. Okay?" he asked while kissing her forehead. She nodded while looking up at him with a smile that was reserved only for him. ""Thank you, what would I do without you?" "I don't know, die" he teased. She smacked him on the chest as he feigned hurt._

_When they went outside they were ambushed by paparazzi. Troy firmly held Gabriella's hand in his and kept her behind him in his shadow. "Please move. I need to get to my car" troy said calmly but all he wanted to do was rip them to shreds. He turned around and put the hood up on the hoodie he had given to her. He put it over her head as the paps went into a frenzy. He grabbed her arm again and turned around and gently pulled her along with him. They stepped aside to let him through but when it came to Gabriella they closed in around and started prodding her stomach in many different places. He turned around and completely lost his temper. He swung at one of them and his camera flew of him. He then saw another one slightly lift her blouse and started moving his hands around her baby bump. By this time Gabriella was crying and started hyperventilating. If troy had a knife he would have stabbed the guy right then and there. He pulled the guy away from her and swung him around he gave him one punch in the nose, you could hear it crack. Immediately blood started spurting out of his nose and the other photographers backed away. They all thought that troy Bolton would never hurt a fly but they were proven wrong. When it came to his unborn child and his wife there is nothing that could or would stop him from killing you. The neighbours called the police as he went over to a hysteric Gabriella. He gathered her up in his arms and went back inside the house. He sat her on his lap as he started to calm her down. He grabbed the phone and rescheduled the appointment. When they heard what had happened they were more than happy to do it some other time. By the time she was calm she fell asleep with her head on his chest._

_**END FLASHBACK **_

As he was lying there he made a promise to himself that no-one would hurt Gabi or his children as long as he lives. He went to sleep thinking about that.

The next morning he woke up to the sound of April crying. He gently removed Gabriella's head from his chest. He crept out of the room and went to pick up the baby. When he picked her up she started to calm down. "That's a good girl. Aren't you?" he cooed while tickling her stomach. She gave a tiny smile as her big blue eyes started taking in everything around her. He walked back into his bedroom silently with the little girl in his arms. He sat down on the bed and continued playing with the little girl. She stretched her hand out to grab his nose bit he nibbled on her hand as she stuck the other one in her mouth. Troy then held her to his chest as he climbed back under the covers and raised the blanket up to cover her back. Gabriella rolled over to put her head on Troy's chest but only felt his legs. "Look April, mommy's waking up." He turned her around so she could see Gabriella waking up. When she heard troy talking she opened her eyes and saw the baby staring back at her. She then went over and took the baby and sat between his legs. She leaned back into his chest as she wrapped the baby in the blanket and just stared at her. "Are you going to practise today?" she asked softly "no, I got the rest of the week of and remember we are going to my mom's today" she simply nodded her head as she was simply adoring the baby she held in her arms. 


	3. Chapter 3

The tiny baby in her arms started to cry and she got up to fetch her bottle

The tiny baby in her arms started to cry and she got up to fetch her bottle. Her husband took the baby and started to rock her so she would slightly calm down. He began to sing to her while still stroking her back and rocking her back. Gabriella came back into the room with a warm bottle and handed it to troy. He took the bottle and positioned the tiny girl who was wailing because she was hungry. He gently put the bottle nipple to her mouth and she began to suck immediately. "Is it formula?" he asked looking slightly puzzled. "No, it's my breast milk in the bottle because I was leaking so I put it into a bottle." She told him while adjusting the blanket surrounding the baby.

After feeding and burping the little girl troy got her dressed while Gabriella packed a bag for the baby. Troy came into the kitchen to see Gabriella filling up a thermos and sticking it into the bag along fresh bottles, nappies, onesies, socks tams and blankets. Gabriella turned around when she heard a steady breathing and saw troy dressed in a pair of jeans, blue T-shirt, and navy blue and white checkered vans. He held April securely in arms. She walked up to him and peeled back the blankets slightly. She saw the tiny girl curled up in her fathers arms sucking gently on her thumb. She had tiny white fuzzy socks on her feet while wearing a light blue onsie with little stars on the front. She was wrapped up in a blue and white blanket. Gabriella took some wipes, bibs and baby ointment and put them into the bag. "I'll go get ready and then we can have something to eat" she said and then started to walk away when she felt a hand grab her hand. When she turned around she was face to face with troy. "I haven't had my good morning kiss yet" he pouted. She looked up at him and stepped in closer making sure not to squash the baby. He brought his head closer to hers and captured her smooth lips in a short sensual kiss. When he pulled away and looked at her she still had her eyes closed as if trying to relive the moment. He kissed her again but this one was more passionate. She brought her hand to the back of his head making sure not to crush the baby and ran her hand through his hair while pulling his head closer. They pulled away and she looked down while blushing and he just laughed. "What are you laughing at?" she asked while still blushing but know looking up at him with a confused expression. "we have been together for so long and every time I kiss you, you act as if it's our first kiss all over again" he replied while watching her blushing and having April grab on to his little finger. "I am gonna go get changed" she said while stuttering and going up the steps. He slightly chuckled while turning his attention back to the baby in his arms. He put his little finger in her palm and the tiny hand grasped around it. "You look so much like your mom" he whispered to the little girl and then placing a kiss on her forehead.

A few hours later they were ready and going outside the door. Troy grabbed his car keys as Gabriella took the baby from him. He put the baby car seat and bag in the backseat of the car. After doing that he went back inside to see Gabriella grabbing a tiny pillow. When she turned around and he looked in her eyes he saw the fear of them hurting her baby. He went and stood in front of her and looked at her. When she looked up into his eyes she knew he knew about how scared she was and the tears started to gather in her eyes. She looked down and realised that April was looking up at her with those big blue eyes and she tried her hardest not to cry. Troy used his fingers to lift her chin up and made her look at him. "Brie we're gonna be fine I promise you" he said while using his thumbs to wipe away the few tears that had leaked out of her eyes. "I know I'm just scared for her safety" she said as her voice quivered. "Nothing's gonna happen to her, you wanna know why?" he asked trying desperately to cheer her up so they could leave. "Why" she asked trying to hide her amusement. "Because she's got a hot daddy and a sexy momma" he said to her in all seriousness. She could not hold it in any longer and burst out laughing while swatting his chest. "Oww what was that for?" he asked while rubbing his chest. "None of that language in front of my adorable baby" she said while walking towards the door. "But I thought I was your adorable baby and when I called you sexy you sure enjoyed it while moaning my name" he said while smirking. She turned around and swatted him again "well you've been replaced by this cutie in my arms." She said while rocking the baby. "So my own daughter took my place on your list" he whined while closing the front door of the house and walking towards the car. "Yes" she said while sitting in the back where she could hold and mind the baby while troy started the car. "Oh and remember to wind up the windows and turn on the air con" she said while grabbing an extra blanket to put over her shoulder when she lifted the baby on her shoulder. Troy wound the windows up and pressed the button the control to open the gate. He reversed through and locked the gate again. He proceeded to drive up the long drive way. As he did this the paparazzi started snapping shots and troy sped up. As soon as he was on the main road he slowed down and proceeded to drive to his parents.

After about 30 minutes he arrived at his parents. He turned into the drive way and noticed the paparazzi hiding behind the bushes. "Babe they are here" he said while turning around in the driver's seat to look at her. "I know. You should go in first and carry in the car seat and her bag and then you come back out for me okay" she asked while getting a large blanket to cover up the baby on the short trip inside.

He nodded his head while grabbing the baby bag and the car seat. He leaned over and kissed her before going to take the stuff inside. "Troy where is your wife?" "Is it true you're having a divorce" "did the slut get pregnant by another man?" when troy heard the last comment he quickly turned around and grabbed the man by the collar while having the bag on his shoulder and a car seat in his other hand. He pinned him to a tree and was about to punch him when he heard "troy" he turned and saw his dad and fixed the guy a menacing look before walking away. He walked quickly to the front door of the house where his dad was stood. "Hey dad" he greeted him with anger still in his voice. He handed over the stuff to his dad. "I'm going to get gabby and April, I'll be back in a bit" he said while walking away. His dad nodded while sending him a look that said "don't do anything stupid" and he turned and ran back to the car. He knocked on the back window of the car and she winds it down. "You ready, is she wrapped up and covered?" he asked while holding onto the door handle to open the door. Before she could answer April began to cry. Gabriella looked up at troy "we have to get her inside now" "okay" he replied while opening the door. When he opened the door she put the window up and put a first foot out while trying to calm down April. Troy took her from Gabriella as she took the keys to lock the car. She came out and realised that April had started to calm down. She giggled lightly. "What are you giggling at?" he asked while glaring down the paparazzi. "She is just such a daddy's girl" she said while they started to walk towards the door. When the got to the door Lucille Bolton took the baby as troy and Gabriella took their sunglasses off. "Hey guys, how is America's cutest family doing" jack Bolton teased, while troy started towards the kitchen. "We're fine but your granddaughter, not so much" Gabriella replied. "Why what happened?" jack questioned worriedly. "She can't seem to go anywhere without knowing or seeing her daddy there for long" she replied as she sat down on the couch. "Ahh I see and is her mommy jealous?" jack teased again. "Yes she is and we all know she is" troy replied coming in with a bag of chips and a stack of brownies. "Troy don't you touch those brownies they're for dinner later with gabby's mom and dad." Lucille yelled form up the stairs where she was with April. As she said this April began to cry again. Lucille came down the stairs and handed her to Gabriella who started trying to calm down the baby. She handed her to troy and she started calming down slightly but she was still wailing. Gabriella went to the bag and grabbed a bottle and took out the bottle heater and put the bottle in it. After it was warm enough she gave it to troy who started to feed his little girl. His parents watched him with such pride as Gabriella went to get a drink from the fridge. After April was finished being fed troy handed her over to Gabriella while setting up the portable Moses basket so she would not have to sleep in her car seat. Gabriella handed the baby to jack who burped her and then put her to bed. "How come when I burp her she pukes on me but never any one else?" troy asked with a huff while holding Gabriella in his arms who looked very tired. "Because she feels so comfortable in daddy's arms and daddy is such a push over because you do anything she wants when she cries" Gabriella replied while laughing.

HALF AN HOUR LATER

Ding-dong, ding-ding, dong-dong the doorbell went. Troy was very upset with whoever was at the door because they were about to wake up April and gabby whom troy had lulled to sleep on the couch and then carried upstairs. April was upstairs sleeping soundly beside her mommy in her basket. Troy yanked the door open and saw it was the gang. Then he saw Chad rubbing his head and he knew that Chad had been the one who had rung the doorbell and Taylor had hit him for it. Then he saw the Montez's coming up the drive way and motioned for the guy's to be quiet before coming in. as Chad came in he saw some food set aside on a tray along with a baby bottle beside it. "F-O-O-D" Chad yelled and got pulled back by troy and hit by Taylor. "That's Gabi's food and don't wake them up" troy whisper yelled to Chad who nodded understandingly. "Ahh, OMG where is she I want to see her" sharpay squealed after seeing a photograph of troy, Gabi and the baby. As soon as she said this they heard a cry come from up the stairs. "Thanks a lot guys we just got them to sleep and look what you've done" troy said more annoyed than angry. He ran up the stairs and every one followed behind him unknown to troy. When he entered the room he saw Gabi holding the baby by the window and rocking her backward and forward trying to get her to calm down. "C'mon April calm down for mommy please" she said while placing kisses on her face. "You want daddy don't you" she asked as soon as she said daddy April started to calm down. "Yes baby daddy will soon come" as she said this troy stepped into the room and took the baby form her hands and she calmed don immediately while everyone at the door watched on at how cute they looked. Even the parents smiled. Troy held the baby in one hand while wrapping the other hand around Gabriella and pulling her into his chest. He placed a kiss on her forehead as she looked on at the now calm April. "Where is sharpay I heard her squeal and wake up April" Gabriella asked with a knowing smirk. "They're all downstairs and your parents and brother are here too" troy replied while putting the baby on his chest. April grabbed fistfuls of his chest as Gabriella put a pacifier in her mouth. She started sucking away at the pacifier while still holding to troy's short in her sleep. "Are you hungry?" troy asked quietly. She nodded slightly "c'mon I made some food for you let's go down before Chad eats it" troy answered as he started towards the door. Gabriella grabbed a blanket and turned around and saw everyone at the door. Troy didn't see because he was busy watching April. When he turned around and they saw the baby, every one except the Bolton's gasped at how adorable and beautiful she was. When troy heard the gasps he looked up and saw them while Lucille snapped a picture of the young family that stood in the room. Sharpay was about to squeal but zeke stuffed a cookie in her mouth. This was the first time they are seeing the baby since she was born and they were already fascinated and started planning to spoil her.

Every one went down the stairs and started talking but not too loud because they did not want to wake the baby up again.

31/2 HOURS LATER

Maria, Lucille and Gabriella were in the kitchen preparing dinner, the girls were out side by the pool talking, the boys including Gavin (Gabi's brother) Carlos (her dad) jack and April were watching a basket ball game. Well, April was gnawing at her daddy's fingers as she had just been fed and would be awake for a little while and she was fascinated by the colours. Troy's older sister, Tina, was not there yet and everyone was waiting for her arrival. While watching the basketball game the door bell rang and troy went to get it. He picked up April and her pacifier in the same hand and went to open the door. When he opened the door he saw his sister. As soon as she saw troy she squealed but then she saw the baby in his arms and was confused because Gabi was not due for another month and a half. She realised that the baby looked like troy and thought that her mom had another baby. "What?" he asked seeing the look that she gave his daughter. Then she looked at the baby closer and April started to cry. Troy put her on his shoulder and started to rock her "alright April, daddy's here, shhh he whispered while planting a kiss on her forehead. Tina's eyes flew open at the name daddy and realised that it was his baby. Then gabby came out looking worried. She did not notice Tina and took the baby from troy and the baby calmed down. Tina stood in a corner and watched as Gabi made the little girl smile and relax before putting a pacifier in her tiny mouth. She handed her back to troy and went back to the kitchen. Troy then remembered Tina and saw her stood in the corner. "What's her name?" Tina asked quietly not wanting to scare the baby anymore "April-Angel Jasmine Bolton" he replied proudly handing over the little girl to his sister. "How old is she?" she asked gob smacked at how adorable and beautiful the little girl was. "5 days, we tried to call and tell you but no one was picking up" she nodded knowingly and followed him into the kitchen with the little girl resting comfortable in her arms. "Tina, my baby" Lucille screamed as soon as she saw Tina. She handed the baby back to troy who went to tell the guys that Tina was here. Troy sat alone in the basement after hugging his sister and allowing everyone to hug her. He sat with April in the basement and soon Gabriella joined him. "Why are you in here alone?" she asked as she took April and sat in his lap so he could still watch her. "I was thinking about how I want her to grow up. Do I want her to be hounded by the stalkerazzi?" at this Gabriella chuckled slightly "or do I want her to have a normal life?" "What do you want?" she asked him while playing with April's fingers. "I want to take you both and runaway to some place where I am, we are free" he whispered in her ear while placing a kiss there. She turned and stared in to his eyes while making sure not to squash the baby. She saw that he was dead serious and she wanted this just as much. "But baby what about our parents?" she asked quietly "we'll still visit. Baby I love you and I love our daughter and I want you both to have the best life possible." He said in a hushed whisper. It was a regular occurrence for them to talk in a hushed whisper. She leaned down and she kissed him with all the love she had in her and he returned the passionate kiss. When April started to coo they broke apart and stared at the little girl whose eyes were roaming everywhere. "Did we forget you princess, huh mommy's little angel" troy asked while holding her fingers. "She is so tiny" Gabriella commented. "It runs in the blood, look at you" he mocked his wife "I am not tiny I am just petite and besides I thought you loved me being tiny, remember" she replied suggestively and he remembered what he told her during one of the passionate love making. "Gabi if you keep doing that I am going to have my way with you tonight" "I don't think so 1 month remember that." She replied while smirking and he groaned. "c'mon lets go eat" he said while taking the baby so she could get up of the basement couch.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys I need your help.

I know im not supposed to do this but I AM DESPARATE. I am looking for a story in which Troy is a famous singer and he's married to Gabriella and they have a daughter called Fiona –Rose. The story deals with Gabriella's feelings about her post baby body. Troy ends up giving up his singing career to return home to them. HELP ME PLEASE!


End file.
